


Todo permanece justo donde lo dejaste

by queer_girl



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Lemon, References to Drugs, Smut, novela policial
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queer_girl/pseuds/queer_girl
Summary: Una promesa. Dos corazones.Las pequeñas Catra y Adora han hecho una promesa, pero las adultas en las que se han convertido parecen haberla olvidado. Una guerra parece haber terminado, mientras otras están por declararse.La promesa se ha roto pero, ¿podrá repararse?
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Preludio

El clima estaba tempestuoso. Se escuchaban truenos y relámpagos afuera y una pequeña niña temblaba en su cama. El viento se colaba por las ventanas viejas y los truenos se colaban hasta sus huesos por más que se cubriera bajo las mantas.

–Hey, Adora –dijo susurrando –Adora, ¿estas despierta? –una cabeza rubia se asomó desde la litera de arriba, le tendió la mano y la ayudo a subir.

–Está bien Catra, solo son truenos–le dijo mientras le tomaba las manos heladas bajo las colchas –estas muy fría.

Un trueno sonó entonces y Catra dio un pequeño gritito, mientras se metía bajo las sábanas y se ocultaba en el pecho de Adora –Oye, está bien, estoy aquí –dijo mientras la abrazaba –siempre voy a estar aquí. Catra levanto la mirada entonces -¿Lo prometes? –dijo mientras otro trueno la sacudía. –Lo prometo.

Catra se durmió escuchando el latido del corazón de Adora. Adora sintió como Catra roncaba despacio, era extraño pero, podría decir que se escuchaba como el suave ronronear de un gato.


	2. Mara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra no tiene un trabajo muy legal, pero al fin y al cabo es lo que le da de comer.  
> Adora despierta desorientada en la camilla de un hospital.

_ Mara _

__

El día estaba frío. Lamentaba haber perdido su cacheta en la fiesta, no sentía mucho ni los pies ni las manos, pero se obligaba a no tiritar. Apoyada contra la pared de la esquina de un viejo edificio junto a un callejón, Catra se froto las manos y soplo su aliento entre ellas en un intento vano de calentarlas.

Encendió un cigarrillo y miro su celular, ya casi era hora. No tendría que esperar mucho para poder mover su trasero hasta su cama y dormir una semana entera. Tenía un dolor en la mejilla, esperaba que no quedara un moretón. En realidad hacia tanto frío que no sentía demasiado dolor, tampoco recordaba en qué momento o como había pasado, pero de todas maneras, no le importaba.

Exhalo el humo mirando hacia el cielo nublado y gris, estaba amaneciendo. Las calles estaban desiertas y el foco que la iluminaba subió y bajo el voltaje. Ahí estaba la señal. Tiró y pisó lo que quedaba de cigarrillo al suelo. Tanteo en el bolsillo de su pantalón un paquete muy pequeño y agudizo el oído. Escucho el motor venir desde lejos, reconoció la patente. Se acercó caminando al ritmo perfecto en el que el auto se detenía frente a ella con la ventana abajo y la luz del alumbrado público se apagaba por completo.

Comenzó la cuenta regresiva, tenía 60 segundos para desaparecer antes de que la luz volviera y las cámaras de seguridad se reactivaran. Lanzo el paquete por la ventana, 58 segundos… entro por el callejón donde había estado apoyada, mientras sus ojos se adaptaban a la oscuridad, 49 segundos… trepo la cerca de malla metálica y la salto, 32 segundos… se recuperó del impacto cayendo gracioBowente cual felino y salió por el otro lado de la calle, 14… se subió el gorro del polerón, 9…y camino hasta doblar en la esquina siguiente, 0…la luz subió gradualmente hasta volver a la normalidad. La entrega estaba hecha, ya podía volver a hacer lo que se le diera en gana, (hasta que volvieran a llamarla, claro).

Abrió la puerta con la dificultad de siempre: empujándola hacia arriba y luego hacia adentro con bastante fuerza. Tiro las llaves sobre la mesa y abrió el refrigerador, la saludaron una manzana medio podrida, una leche abierta y una caja de donas de un par de días. Necesitaba ir al supermercado, pero eso ya no sería problema, probablemente ya le habían hecho la transacción y su cuenta bancaria estaría preparada para mucho más unas donas y leche.

–Miau –la saludo Melog mientras se frotaba contra sus piernas buscando afecto.

–Hey, estas hambriento, ¿verdad? –dijo Catra mientras botaba la manzana al basurero. Saco la leche y 2 donas. Puso el plato de Melog en la mesa y le dejo la dona de frambuesa (que era su favorita) y le puso un poco de leche. Catra bebió directamente de la caja y la dejo destapada sobre la mesa, la adrenalina ya la había abandonado y los ojos se le cerraban de sueño. Le dio unos mordiscos a la dona mientras se metía bajo las frazadas revueltas de su cama. Cuando estaba a punto de dormirse vibró su celular, no lo contestó, quien fuera, podía esperar.

***

Necesitaba despertar. Necesitaba despertar, pero no conseguía abrir los ojos. El cuerpo no le respondía. Lentamente consiguió abrir los ojos, cuando la luz dejo de cegarla, distinguió dos siluetas que dormían en el sillón que estaba junto a una ventana, apoyados el uno contra el otro, Glimmer y Bow.

Miro alrededor, estaba en un hospital. Tenía una sensación extraña en la pierna izquierda y le molestaban las escapulas. Tenía magulladas las manos. Manos…

Las imágenes explotaron delante de sus ojos. Sus manos llenas de sangre. Bombas explotando a su alrededor. Estaban rodeados, había sido una emboscada. Le gritaba a su superior. Niños inocentes tirados en el piso. Mara… estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, por más que intentaba controlar la hemorragia con sus manos, por más que le pidiera que no cerrara los ojos…

–Está despertando –dijo una voz a lo lejos –ritmo cardiaco está en aumento. Les pido por favor que se retiren, podrán verla más tarde.

–Adora –escuchó la voz de Glimmer quien la llamaba mientras la obligaban a salir de la sala, la ayudo a volver al presente, intento respirar más calmadamente –su signos vitales están estables.

Ya no veía ni ninguno de sus dos amigos. Una doctora le examino los ojos–me alegra que despertaras, ¿podrías decirme tu nombre?

– ¿Dónde está Mara? –lo demás podía esperar, necesitaba saber cómo estaba Mara.

–Necesitamos que te relajes, una vez estable podremos intentar resolver tus dudas –le dijo con voz amable.

–Me llamo Adora, tengo 25 años, cabo primero, división 8, escuadrón 2, estuve en la guerra, lo recuerdo todo, necesito que me digan cómo esta Mara.

–Bien, tu memoria y tus reflejos parecen estar bien, Adora, estuviste en coma durante un mes, me gustaría poder responder todas tus preguntas, pero la verdad es que soy solo una doctora intentando atender a su paciente, no tengo mayor conocimiento sobre lo que sucedió con tus compañeros –le dedico una sincera mirada que la calmo un poco –Soy Perfuma, estas en el hospital, hoy estamos a 9 de agosto, en la ciudad de Eteria y la guerra ha terminado.

– ¿Qué es lo que tengo en la pierna? –dijo entonces, mientras procesaba lo que había escuchado, se sentía más consciente de su cuerpo, pero no lograba retener todo lo que escuchaba –espera, la guerra… ¿terminó?

–Cuando llegaste tenías rota la pierna, quemaduras y estabas inconsciente, aspiraste sustancias muy nocivas–mientras le hablaba le preparaba una taza de té –entraste de inmediato a cirugía y has estado dormida hasta ahora, lo que en parte le ha permitido a tu cuerpo poder dedicarse a sanar –le puso la taza en una mesita que estaba frente a ella –Adora, como ya dije, no sé cómo están tus compañeros, pero la guerra ha oficialmente acabado.

Era demasiado, demasiada información, estaba abrumada, no sabía que decir. Aun necesitaba saber cómo estaba Mara.

–Sé que es demasiado para procesar, te dejare en compañía de tus amigos, si necesitas algo puedes oprimir el boto rojo que está al borde de tu cama.

Adora solo asintió.

Cuando Glimmer y Bow entraron lo primero que hicieron fue abrazarla con delicadeza, como si fuera de cristal. Se le formo un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas se le cayeron de los ojos, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba tan triste.

–Creímos que nunca volveríamos a verte –le dijo Glimmer angustiada –Adora, ¿por qué demoraste tanto en despertar?

–Glimmer… -dijo Bow con tono de advertencia –estamos felices de verte, eso es lo que ella quiso decir. La abrazaron hasta que pudo dejar de llorar y se secaron las lágrimas –no sabíamos si ibas a despertar, todo era muy incierto con tu diagnóstico.

–Chicos, nadie me ha dicho que sucedió con mis compañeros de batallón, no entiendo cómo es que la guerra acabo y… –tomo una de cada manos de sus amigos necesito que me respondan con honestidad –dijo finalmente mientras intentaba que no le temblara la voz, –¿Mara sobrevivió?

Ambos se miraron y luego la miraron a ella, hasta que finalmente Bow dijo –Lo siento mucho Adora.

***

Melog le lamía la cara amoroBowente y ronroneaba junto a su cabeza. Eran pasadas las 2 de la tarde, por como entraba la luz por el agujero de la cortina. Sentía la cara hinchada y la dona a medio comer se le había quedado pegada sobre la parte delantera del polerón, la despego y estaba a punto de darle otra mascada, cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar. 

–¿Catra? –era Loonie, del club de boxeo, quien de hecho nunca llamaba, lo cual no era una buena señal –Catra… es Mara –su voz se rompió cuando pronuncio la última palabra. Su corazón comenzó a latir un poco más rápido, podía presentir las palabras que vendrían a continuación.

–Escúpelo –dijo Catra sentándose en la cama –Lonnie… –le dijo impaciente.

–Mara falleció –Lonnie seguía hablando, pero Catra solo escuchaba un agudo zumbido en los oídos. Mara… después de años de no saber nada de ella, ahora resultaba que… ya no estaba -…su funeral será hoy en a las cuatro, en el campo de los caídos en batalla, le harán una pequeña ceremonia a ella y sus compañeros de escuadrón que…ya sabes… -se hizo un largo silencio en el cual las dos no sabían que más decir –Catra… cuídate.

Catra nunca había sido buena con las palabras, de hecho, no lograba descifrar como se sentía, pero era obvio que tenía que decir algo, solo que por más que abría y cerraba los labios, su voz no lograba abrirse paso en el espacio –Gracias –pudo decir finalmente.

¿Gracias?, ¿en serio Catra?, ¿De todas las palabras esa era la única que lograba decir en un momento tan inusual y extraño como este? – y Lonnie… cuídate también.

Dejo caer el teléfono y también la dona rodó hasta caer al suelo. Catra se ovillo bajo las sábanas, mientras Melog se echaba sobre ella, en actitud protectora. Tenía una sensación extraña en el pecho, como si se le hundiera sin remedio, Mara…

Catra había recién entrado a la correccional, no le costó hacerse notar, buscar pelea y causar alboroto, habían sido años locos. Mara era en general tranquila, no respondía a sus provocaciones, como si estuviera por sobre eso, tenía un buen comportamiento, hacia lo que tenía que hacer, pero no de dejaba pasar a llevar. Catra nunca se lo había reconocido, pero tenía cierta admiración por cómo Mara era capaz de manejar las cosas, pero a la vez le molestaba no lograr perturbarla, así que comenzó a molestarla y a provocarla a propósito.

Un día, cuando todos estaban en el comedor, después de muchos intentos fallidos, Catra logro sacarla de quicio, haciéndole una zancadilla que la hizo caerse y tirar su bandeja, que voló por los aires salpicando comida entre los presentes. Recordaba como Mara ni siquiera había hecho algún gesto que le dejaba entrever lo que haría, ni siquiera supo cómo lo había hecho, solo escucho el ruido metálico de la bandeja sonando al estrellarse contra su cabeza y haberse caído de culo al suelo. Había sido una pelea digna observar. De alguna manera también desencadeno una guerra de comida, así que les tomo a los cuidadores muchísimo tiempo aislar a todo el mundo y lograr separarlas. Sonrió al recordar. Dejo a Melog entrar bajo las sábanas, se acurruco contra su pecho.

Esa pelea les costó a ambas un castigo bastaste particular. Las pusieron juntas en el aislamiento, a hacer los trabajos, en las actividades recreativas, en todo. Fue duro y pelearon un par de veces más, pero luego, comenzaron a hablar, no creía que hubieran sido amigas, pero al conocerla un poco más, Catra la respetaba. Mara había entrado en la correccional por defender a su madre de su novio imbécil que era violento.

Sabía pelear, pero era en realidad más pacifista que otra cosa, le preocupaba que estando ella en la correccional su madre aceptara otra vez en su casa a su ex. Mara nunca perteneció realmente a ese agujero.

Catra nunca le había dicho lo que pensaba, nunca le dijo como había llegado a ese lugar, pero le mostró cómo lograr una soldadura pareja en las tareas de re-inserción social, a pesar de ser bastante delgada se le daban bien los trabajos pesados. La verdad no creía que hubieran llegado a ser amigas, pero Mara había sido algún tipo de buena influencia. No le sorprendía que se hubiera unido a la armada, aunque en esos años aun la guerra no era un tema tan declarado.

La guerra había finalmente acabado, pero Mara ya no podía disfrutarlo. Irónico.

***

Nunca se está preparado para decir adiós a un ser querido, pero pensar que la última vez que la vio con viva fue preciBowente en el campo de batalla… era desgarrador. El último suspiro de vida lo había exhalado entre sus brazos, pensar que la guerra había acabado…todo lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos le parecía irreal: la ceremonia, las personas que habían venido tal como ella a despedir a sus seres queridos, el espacio en el que se encontraban, lúgubre y pacífico, la rendición de honores… todo parecía una película frente a sus ojos, de la cual no formaba parte.

Sus compañeros, a punto de sumergirse bajo tierra, casi todo el escuadrón que había librado las tierras del Sur, había perecido. Lamentaba no conocer a los otros sobrevivientes, de su división, era la única allí.

Bow la reconforto tomando su mano y cuando finalmente rindieron honores, la ayudo a sostenerse sobre sus piernas aun débiles. Todo pasaba a una velocidad extraña y antes de que lo notara, estaba lloviendo y la ceremonia había terminado, las personas poco a poco se había ido y ahora solo estaba ella, acompañada de Bow y Glimmer.

–Adora, sé que es difícil, pero es tiempo de irnos, está lloviendo cada vez más fuerte y necesitas tener cuidado, aun estas recuperándote –le dijo Glimmer ofreciéndole un paraguas.

–Solo denme un par de minutos, pueden esperarme en el auto, solo… necesito estar sola por un momento –acomodo su peso sobre la muleta y recibió el paraguas que le había ofrecido.

Glimmer miro a Bow, quien asintió. No le gustaba la idea de dejarla sola, pero si Bow, con su título de terapeuta estaba de acuerdo, confiaba en él.

Adora miro aquel montoncito de tierra, que tenía una lápida con el nombre de Mara en ella. Suspiró. Habían discutido, Mara había tomado la decisión de seguir avanzando, Adora no había estado de acuerdo, pero como su cargo era menor, tuvo que acatar las ordenes.

–Si tan solo me hubieras escuchado…

Habían sido compañeras y amigas desde que había entrado a la fuerza y luchado muchas batallas hombro a hombro. Se habían apoyado mutuamente y eras las mejor catalogadas, Mara era apenas un grado mayor que Adora, pero siempre la escuchaba para tomar decisiones, excepto… ese día.

Las lágrimas la azotaron y se dejó llover por dentro.

¿Qué clase de idiota salía sin paraguas en invierno?, en su defensa podía decir, que ni siquiera tenía un paraguas.

Había esperado que la gente se disipara para poder acercarse, las multitudes no eran lo suyo y no necesitaba a nadie preguntándose porque ningún amigo o familiar la conocía.

No sabía si la armada tenía alguna relación con la policía, pero tampoco pensaba descubrirlo hoy, por eso esperaba a que todo se fueran. El problema era la rubia con una muleta que llevaba por lo menos 10 minutos de pie frente a la sepultura. Claro, como ella tenía un paraguas, podía darse ese lujo.

Catra la observo desde su posición protegida bajo un árbol. ¿Quién sería?, ¿Amiga?, ¿familiar?, ¿Novia tal vez?, aunque hasta donde ella sabía, a Mara le gustaban los chicos. Usaba un abrigo largo, era esbelta, tenía el cabello suelto, la muleta era la clave, lo más probable era que fuera una soldado que conoció a Mara

De pronto la chica rubia dejo caer el paraguas. Comenzó a empaparse, pero parecía no importarle, tal vez eran más cercanas de lo que pensó en un principio. Igual no era de su incumbencia, solo estaba esperando que se largara, pero no se veía nadie alrededor acompañándola y podría estar aún convaleciente o ebria por la forma en la que se mecía con poca gracia.

–No te desmayes, no te desmayes... –susurro para sí misma. Involuntariamente dando un par de pasos hacia adelante.

Vio en cámara lenta como la rubia soltaba la muleta y entonces, supo que de hecho, _iba_ a desmayarse. Sus piernas no esperaron a que su mente se decidiera y para cuando reaccionó ya estaba cayendo se rodillas para sostener a la chica rubia quien ahora se encontraba entre sus brazos. Pestañeo como si la mirara y blanqueo los ojos inconsciente.

–Hey, hey, debes despertar –Catra le dio pequeños topes en la mejilla, pero no reaccionaba, le despejo el cabello de la cara y… entonces vio sus facciones, su nariz recta y sus labios pequeños… su cara le era familiar de algún lugar, pero llovía tanto que no veía bien. Entre los nervios, la lluvia y su mente no lograba recordar de donde la conocía… pero entonces…

Risas, tiempos lejanos a los que ya no se permitía volver, le cayeron encima sin previo aviso. Dulzura, paz.

–¿Adora?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, espero que les guste.


End file.
